Night at the Fair
by Lazoey
Summary: My spin on the minisode "Good Night": One of Amy's saddest memories is her night at the fair dropping her ice cream. I decided to have it to where Amy met Donna. This is after Donna's adventures with the Doctor, but before Amy's adventures with him.


Little Amelia could see lights everywhere around her; flashing and twinkling hues of reds, greens, blues, yellows, and every color in the rainbow. She had been dropped off by her parents to spend the night at the local fair for a few hours. She was going to meet up with Rory and Mels. Dressed in her red sweater, a pair of raggedy old jeans, and some rain boots she made her way inside the fairgrounds. Laughter and screams could be heard coming from people on the rides. The whole night was alive with energy.

Amelia walked along trying to look for Rory or Mels but couldn't find them. She figured that either that hadn't arrived yet or that they were skipping out on her. She could see them doing the later actually; Mels would be off getting into trouble probably defacing a building and Rory would either be home studying or out shopping. She always wondered he liked shopping for those tacky sweaters that he always wore. Her only conclusion she could ever come up with was that he was gay.

Either way she wasn't going to let her loneliness get her down here. She decided that she could at least treat herself to a little something with the small amount she had left from her parents. So she looked around at all the fair food that she could choose from: cotton candy, popcorn, fish and chips, and candy galore. Then there was the ice cream. That sounded so good to her right now. So ice cream it was!

She got a double scoop of strawberry ice cream in a waffle cone. Such a simple treat but it was definitely one of her favorites. But before she could even take her first bite, it had fallen to the ground. Her shoulder had been shoved forward and the cone slipped through her hands and landed in the grass and dirt. Her one and only treat for herself was gone, before she could even savor it. She was not pleased.

She turned around and saw a little boy behind her. He must have bumped into her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Amelia scowled at him.

"Oh sorry about that," replied the boy as he looked down at her ice cream on the ground.

Amelia was angry and sad at the same time. She didn't know whether to hit the boy or start crying.

"Okay David, here's your popcorn," said a ginger woman walking up to the little boy. The woman handed the boy his bag of popcorn and looked over at Amelia. She could tell that something was astir between these two kids.

"Hello love. What's your name? Are you a friend of David's?" the woman asked kneeling over to at Amelia's level.

Amelia composed herself and only shook her head in disagreement. All she could do was look down at her ice cream on the ground. The woman looked down as well and then back at Amelia, who had a tear fall down her cheek..

"Oh I see," the woman stated as she stood upright. "Wait here one minute."

The woman walked over to the ice cream cart and bought an exact replica of the Amelia's. She walked back over to her, "Cheer up, have an ice cream." The woman handed her the ice cream and Amelia smiled as she took it from her.

"Now you see. All better right?" the woman asked with a wink.

Amelia nodded and took a lick of her ice cream, not wanting to risk the chance of losing it again without having a taste of it this time.

"Okay David, let's go now. What ride do you want to go on next?" the woman asked as she looked down at her boy.

David looked over at Amelia and back up at his mum, "Can she come with us?"

"Well you have to ask her," the woman asked.

David walked over to Amelia, "You wanna come on a ride with us?"

Amelia could tell this was his idea for an apology of losing her ice cream the first time around. Even though she didn't seem so keen to this boy at first, she felt that her mind was changing. Besides she could go look for Rory and Mels later.

"My name's Amelia" she said with a smile and nodded in agreement with his offer.

David smiled back. The ginger woman stepped in and said, "Nice to meet you Amelia. This is my son, David and my name is Ms. Temple-Noble. But you can just call me Ms. Noble."

So the three of them walked off to the ferris wheel together. Amelia thought it was nice that she had met David and Ms. Noble. Being with them for a while passed the time and it was pleasant. She eventually found Rory and Mels and said her farewell to David and Ms. Noble. All-in-all this time at the fair was a pleasant one and she had to admit that the ice cream was the best part.


End file.
